


Wonder

by SuperCatTrashhh (GeneralBFA)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralBFA/pseuds/SuperCatTrashhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission is only partly successful and Cat comforts Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to get a little more in depth with some of Kara's past and the affect it has on her being Supergirl! Enjoy!

Kara sighed and rested her head in her hands as if to hide her unshed tears from the rest of the world in the empty room. Her fingers threaded through her hair, the bun disheveled and loose.

 _You can't save everyone, Kara,_ the logical side of her brain reminded her.

Despite this, she went through the situation over and over to find a better way.

There was a light knock on the door of her new office. Kara quickly put her glasses on and took in a steady breath to calm herself before calling out a, "Come in" to whoever was there.

Cat Grant walked in without looking up from the papers she held.

"Kara, I know you're busy with editing the fashion layouts, but I was wondering if you could look over the sports article. There's something fishy going on with it."

"Sure," Kara agreed, wincing as her voice cracked and she saw Cat look up at her concerned. Shit.

"If I may ask, Miss Grant, why didn't you just send Ashley to me? Do I need to look for another applicant?" the kryptonian rushed on, hoping to distract the older blonde.

Thankfully it seemed to work. At first.

"Aileen obviously did not read that silly manual you supposedly made. She didn't serve the Advil in its glass tray, forgot that I do not tolerate local fish, and on top of that tried to give me tap water," the journalist rolled her eyes, "She was practically begging to be fired."

Kara let out a choked laugh -which really sounded more like a sob- at the rant, and Cat once again gave her a concerned look.

"Is everything alright, Kara?" she asked softly and walked further into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, everything's fine Miss Grant," she gave a small smile.

The older blonde shook her head, not backing down.

"Kara Danvers, you tell me right now what is going on in that head of yours."

"I didn't save them," Kara whispered softly.

Cat thought for a bit before realizing what she meant.

"That girl's parents from earlier. Right?" the CEO tilted her head and the heroine nodded in confirmation.

"There had to have been some way. I probably could have held all three of them. Rao, Cat, I was able to hold up a plane, I know I could have carried them all to safety. It was all so chaotic and -oh Rao- she is only twelve. No one should have to live without their parents from that age on. I would-" Kara stopped herself. She was getting much too emotional.

Suddenly, there was a hand on her cheek, brushing away tears that she was unaware had fallen.

"Kara, you cannot blame yourself for what happened. You did the best you could in that situation."

"But what if I didn't, Cat?" the younger blonde asked desperately, "That girl's whole world burned right in front of her. What if I could have prevented that? If I had just pushed mys-"

"Calm down. You are putting too much pressure on yourself to be perfect. No one is expecting that of you."

"I expect that of myself!" Kara raised her voice, frustrated.

"Remember what we said about there being anger behind the anger? What's really going on, Kara?" Miss Grant asked with an air of nonchalance.

There was a large stream of emotions that rushed through Kara at that moment. Thankfulness for Cat, sadness for the girl, grief for her parents, it was all too much and she let out a soft sob as she buried her face in her hands.

Not a second later, Cat walked around the desk, pulling a chair with her, and pulled her ex-assistant close to herself.

"R-remember what I told you ab-bout my par-rents d-dying in a f-fire?" Kara forced out between cries.

The CEO nodded, letting her continue.

"Th-that little g-girl reminded me so much of m-myself. Sh-she w-was the same age I w-was w-when K-Krypton-" she was unable to continue, and the older girl began to realize how deep the sorrow ran in "Sunny" Danvers.

For the next ten minutes they sat there, everything silent besides Kara's shaky sobs. Cat rubbed the alien's back comfortingly, rocking back and forth ever so slightly.

"I know it's hard," she whispered to the broken-hearted girl, "but that little girl is going to be okay. She just needs guidance. Maybe this was done for a reason. You of all people know how she's feeling right now."

"If I wasn't-"

"If you weren't there, that little girl would have died along with her parents," Cat cut her off firmly.

"Thank you, Cat. It's just that anytime things like this happen, I think about my parents. They never got to see me grow up. They never got to see me become me. They never got to walk me to my first day of high school. They'll never see me fall in love. They'll never see me find my bond-mate. They'll never get to see their grandchildren. It makes me wonder if they'd be proud. What would they tell me if they could see me now?" Kara asked sounding much calmer than before while looking up at Cat with a desperation that made her own heart hurt.

"Kara, darling. I am positive that they would be so extremely proud of you. Though it's true they aren't here to see you in person, I feel that they know what you've done," Cat brushed a strand of the girl's hair behind her ear before continuing, "They would tell you that you are incredibly brave and strong and beautiful. They would tell you that you are worthy of love. They would tell you that they love you."

The young hero sniffled and broke away from her boss, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Fearing she had overstepped, Cat started to walk out of the office.

"Cat, wait," Kara said when she got to the door. The older blonde looked over her shoulder with her eyebrow raised.

"Thank you again. I think I'm going to talk to the girl. See what I can do to help."

Miss Grant gave a sharp nod, "Make sure you get those layouts along with the sport's article on my desk before tomorrow."

"Of course, Miss Grant," Kara said, snapping back into a professional tone. Anyone else wouldn't hear the underlying message:

_I'm always here when you need me._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Pleas leave comments, Kudos, and prompts down below!


End file.
